Talk:MAIDLOID/@comment-36843431-20180908050415/@comment-53539-20180909075344
When the wiki started we never used warnings, but as songs with questionable lyrics more and more appeared we were suddenly needing to add them. I think I added a couple of Sweet Ann songs like F____ Me that didn't sit well with Bunai and I argued about it since we're suppose to be covering all things Vocaloid related. There was likely a lot more to ths story then that. In all of this the page just slipped between the cracks because Maidloid wasn't a Vocaloid and no one really paid much attention to her. In short the page was stuck in 2010 treatment. With the spark of editing it finally got noticed. I wasn't looking for it myself so I never spotted it when I came onto this page, I imagine similar things occurred with the other long term editors. Basically, new information can cause sudden edits including rewrites, corrections, etc that went unnoticed. A good example of how new information can impact things there is from when I was a regular at the One Piece Wiki. Ace and Luffy's brotherhood with each other, for years it was thought they were really blood brothers, turns out their sworn brothers instead and that we had been presuming things wrong for years. We had to rewrite Ace, Luffy, Dragon, Garp, Will of D., Roger and a few other pages all related to this. Furthermore the way wikis work, there is always room for error. When V3 was in its early stages, someone slipped onto IA's page some false information that sat there for 3 or so months without realising. Someone pointed it out, we finally noticed it and corrected it. The Hint was there was almost no information on IA in the first place. IT slipped through due to how chaotic V3's release was with every week tons of new information had to be considered. This is why wikias should never be 100% taken as gospel. However, we tend to be more accurate then all other forms of fan based sites because the theory is that you have dozens of fans who can correct each other and point out mistakes in information. We can update almost instantly as well and anyone can stepp in and correct the mistakes. Thats why despite the margin of error they work and can be used as a source at all. You have to however bite your tongue and acknowledge mistakes due occur. However, as someone who experience the pre-wiki revolution in the mid 2000s and saw the days before Wikipedia was a thing... As well as sites like YouTube... The alternative was much worst. We'd have sites run by a single fan who when corrected didn't always correct themselves. Fansites in general were largely flawed, unresponsive nd subject to much larger amount of bias. This again, we had seen in One Piece concerning a person known as "Greg", who was taken as gospel but not always correct and then ran a hate of the OP wiki on Arlong Park Forums.... Sound familiar? Its the same thing VO forums did when we came along. People hate being wrong and this was the problem with that era, stubbornness to admit error. ITs been corrected, but you can see how its easy for the odd mistake be made. Think about it, how many comments were made in the last 8 years prior to the update on her project? In short, no one was reading this page much. Sme thing also occurred to VOCALOOP which I have now corrected. I was pretty much the only one who visited and edited it and when I forgot to finish up... Well it took the release of the 88 model to realise what I'd done.